The Beginning of the End
by Illusive J
Summary: In an alternate universe where the Emperor is reborn and unifies the warring races of the Warhammer 40k galaxy, The Holy Empire of Terra makes first contact with the Mass Effect universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own Warhammer 40k or Mass Effect.

The Beginning of the End Chapter 1

Year 40021 A.D./Council Standard 1997

Adeptus Mechanicus of the Holy Imperium of Man discover an ancient, barely functioning STC system buried beneath Mars showing of genetic tests on humans during the Dark Age of Technology. Humans in Dark Age of Technology had made contact with the Eldar and The Tau collective. Genetic tests show that all three races share a genome. This genome is also responsible for the similar appearances of the three species.

Further genetic tests show that all three species are physically compatible with one another.

Year 40026 A.D.

Another ancient STC system is discovered,this time beneath the sands of Holy Terra itself, with the technology to revive the Holy Emperor of Mankind and bring him back to his former physical strength, without the support of the Golden Throne or the sacrifice of psykers.

Year 40027 A.D.

Adeptus Mechanicus techpriests revive the Emperor and bring him back to his former strength. His first order is to try to peacefully contact the Eldar and the Tau collective.

Year 40032 A.D.

Emperor himself goes to peace talks with the Eldar empire and the Tau collective. He shows them them the ancient genetic data. Three races agree to an alliance for the common benefit of all. Technology is shared and several joint colony worlds are founded. Joint species fleets are formed to patrol allied space. The new alliance is officially named the Triumvirate of Holy Terra. Tau Collective exterminate Kroot subspecies as a show of their newfound belief in the Holy God Emperor. The Kroot are marked as filthy xenos and are exterminated.

Year 40034 A.D.

The first child is born from mixed species parents. Genetic tests show that there is a half and half chance over which parent species the child will be.

Year 40037 A.D.

First Eldar and Tau Adeptus Astartes are accepted into the ranks of respective chapters.

Year 40122 A.D.

After almost 100 years of the three races being in the Holy Triumvirate, races begin to see themselves as one unified species rather than three seperate species. Emperor of the Holy Triumvirate still strong in his restored body.h

Year 40127/Citadel Standard Year 2145

Explorers of the Eldar craftworld Ulthwe discover a object floating in space outside the holy planet of Shanxi, an Adeptus Astartes planet , home to the Ultramarines Chapter, a new chapter that originated in an early Triumvirate fire warriors regiment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of the End chapter 2

Before you read, note that Bioware doesn't exactly explain a whole lot about Turian physiology, so

I am kind of making that part up as I go along.

Bridge of Imperium research vessel _Knossos_

Techpriest Uriel sighed. He had served his time for the glorious God Emperor, and now was consigned to captaining this vessel while the younger Adeptus Mechanicus actually got to do field work on the relic. The relic had been nothing but trouble if you were to ask him. It was apparent that it was some sort of primitive transportation device that linked to another similar device thousands of light years away, but the device was useless to the Imperium, as it was created by the disgusting xenomorph.

But, the Emperor himself ordered that this object be studied so he had to do his part. Even if his part involved just sitting in the bridge for most of the time. The techpriests had been able to discern that it wasn't made by any species that the Imperium had encountered, as its design did not match any Imperium records on known species architecture or structural design. So, all he had to do is wait. And wait. And wait.

Out in the depths of space, a massive purple portal appeared. Out of the portal came a massive ship bedecked with the blood and bones of a thousand sacrifices and the sigils of the blood god Khorne himself. The main cannon of the ship was of Khorne's design, forged in the great fires at the base of the Throne of Skulls, deep in the depths of the Warp. The ship entered into the Warp once more, after only remaining in the material realm for an instant.

Bridge of Imperium research vessel _Knossos_

The bridge crew was quiet, as it had been for weeks since the research of the filthy xeno relic began. Most of the bridge crew were asleep or near asleep as had been their routine since arriving at the relic. Normally on an Imperium ship the captain would have reprimanded the crew for their stupidity, but in this case the captains was also sleeping. His sharp Eldar features, normally so majestic and admired by the rest of the Holy Empire of Terra, were now pathetic as his head was draped over the command terminal.

Suddenly, the sensor specialist's terminal started blaring a loud alert siren over the rest of the command staff. Captain Uriel woke immediately and then also immediately cursed himself for allowing himself to fall asleep during duty like that.

"Captain, sensors report that there was a massive rift in the Warp a moment ago, caused by a ship exiting the Warp."

" It looks like a filthy heretic ship."

"How can you tell?"

Just as Captain Uriel said this, the massive monument to Khorne appeared right in front of the ship. Almost immediately, the Chaos ship hacked into the systems of the Imperium research vessel and the booming voice of a Champion of Khorne came through the intercom system.

"Pitiful worshipers of the Corpse God, we have come to exterminate you."

" All hands, battle stations!"

The battle was one sided. Almost instantly, the Chaos ship had destroyed the Imperial research vessels. The Chaos ship then entered the mass relay and was instantly teleported millions of light years.

League of Khorne vessel _Rapture in Sacrifice_

There he was. A champion of Khorne. Veteran of a thousand battles, destroyer of a thousand worlds by the glorious might of Khorne. Yet here he was, degenerated to commanding a single warship. A mighty warship at that, but still a single warship. All because Khorne wanted the blood of the filthy xenos a few hours away. A simple colony world, by the looks of it. Not very challenging prey. Not like the Astartes or the filthy fire warriors.

Had he dishonored Khorne? He wondered about that challenging thought. He sighed. He thought back to earlier times, before he had been elevated to the rank of Champion. Things had been so much simpler back then. He had had a family. He had even had a name. But now, such things mattered no more.

He had seen Khorne's holy, glorious truth. The filthy xenos in the upcoming sector would be exterminated in Khorne's holy name. He relished the thought of personal combat. He would show these xenos the true might of the Blood God.

"Bloodletter, we are nearing the xeno colony."

These words immediately roused the Champion from his musings.

He looked up at the servitor. This was a new servitor, just sent to the ship straight from the Eye of Terror. It obviously used to be a cultist who had given himself up for the Cause. His once generic Tau features had been distorted by the holy light of Khorne, as he now had horns, he had lost his lips and eyelids after he was rebuilt in Khorne's image. A worthy servant of the Blood God. For now, all he had to do was wait. He would show the holy light to these filthy xenos.

Turian Insomnia colony defence force

Bridge of Turian _Raptor_ class defense cruiser

Captain Inomi was having a bad day. So far, instead of the relaxing day he had planned to have, he had been called into duty because of some massive energy signature detected near the colony last night. The techs had no idea what it was, and it was jamming comms so he couldn't call for help. So, now he was sitting in the bridge of the colony defense fleet flagship and was waiting for the unknown contacts to reveal themselves.

Turian military procedure on hard contacts was very clear-call for help. So, in his case, he deferred to the procedure for military engagement with hostile unknown aliens-cripple and capture. So, this he was prepared to do. He could not let the galaxy be dragged into another centuries long war because of foolish first contact explorers meeting a hostile new species.

He would cripple the primitive mass effect drives that were of course going to be on these new species ships and then board and capture any onboard.

Just as Commander Inomi was contemplating his battle plan, a massive purple portal opened right in front of the Turian fleet. Out of this portal came the Chaos ship. Immediately, the Turian fleet opened fire on the Relic of Khorne's ship. All of their shots were simply absorbed into the shield. Chaos Champion, now crazed with the blood lust so common with Khorne's followers, ordered his ship to open fire. The massive Warp projector mounted on the front of the Chaos ship opened fire, tearing thru most of the Turian fleet with a single shot. Not giving the Turians any chance, they fired again. By now, the Turian fleet was in ruins and all but the flagship were destroyed.

Bridge of Turian _Raptor_ class defense cruiser

Commander Inomi shouted for his short range comm officer to open a link to the ground troops stationed planet side on Insomnia.

"All ground troops, prepare for battle!"

"The battle in space is lost, you are the only thing defending now, evac the civilians as quick as possible."

"As soon as the long range signal jamming stops, I want someone to send a message to the Citadel telling them to send reinforcements."

As Captain Inomi got the message away, all onboard systems went down except for life support. The aliens wanted them alive.

Just then, a booming metallic voice sounded over the intercom.

"Foolish ingrates, you have insulted powers beyond your comprehension."

"You will feel the power of the Blood God!"

Insomnia Ground Defence Force

"Commander, we have to get an uplink to the Hierarchy command."

"We still can't, that damn signal is still jamming us!"

"Commander, new report from patrols coming in. Apparently, the unknown hostiles are dropping in some kind of shock trooper behind our lines"

Word Bearers Legion Unit _Glorious Sacament_

The resident Berserker shouted in his blood rage. The unit had been dropped deep behind the alien lines, only to wait until the Champion gave the order to move. Damn the Champion! He thought to himself again. Why were they killing the aliens?

He did not know. But they were easy to kill. In fact, he had already learned where to stab them to kill them. Of course, a rib torn from the body of said alien wasn't and ideal weapon, but that only made the kill more glorious. The Berzerker knew that he was the best fighter in the unit. It was insulting, having to serve alongside these pitiful cultists who barely had the strength to even carry their light lasguns around.

They were not worthy soldiers of Khorne. His simple mind wondered why they were even there in the first place. It was not right. Then again, he did not exactly know what right is. A pitiful whimper from behind him caused him to turn around. The alien prisoner that they had captured earlier was now crucified to the cross that was mounted on his unit's tank. The unworthy xenomorph was unlike any he had ever seen before. It had some kind of bony fringe around its head and was covered in some kind of metallic exoskeleton.

The alien had been shot through what would be the left lung on any Terran Empire species. It appeared to have a similar function on the xeno. The Berserker did not know much about this alien's physiology, but he knew he did not have long left to live. The alien had some kind of spike extending from his lower leg.

The spike that would have been there on his right leg was severed and had been used to skewer one of his squadmates. The bloody stump was slowly leaking deep indigo blood and there was a shard of yellow bone sticking through the skin. The Berzerker chuckled.

League of Khorne vessel _Rapture in Sacrifice_

The Champion roared again. Now, the pitiful alien fleet that was barely deserving of his wrath was in ruins and his legions of foot soldiers were now on the alien planet, destroying the alien colony. He would be landing soon enough, then the aliens would feel pain. He would not stop there. He would destroy every xenos colony that he could find. The disgusting xenos would be eradicated, as was the will of Khorne.

Bridge of Empire of Holy Terra dreadnought _Divine Ascension_

"Captain, the heretics fled into an unkown system that has not yet been mapped."

"Open a comm line to the Adeptus Cartographes, tell them what we found."

The comm officer pressed a few runes on his terminal and the large vid screen at the command terminal flickered to life. A bald man with a softly glowing cybernetic eye appeared on the screen.

"Captain Sintav, the report states that you are following heretics into an unknown sysetem. Imperial protocol is very clear on these matters. There could be a Tyranid hive or another enclave of Eldar extremists."

chair

"Sir, if we don't pursue the heretics they will regroup and launch another attack, maybe on a colony world this time."

"Do what you think is best captain, but consider the consequences first."

The transmission was then abruptly terminated by the Adeptus Cartographes. Captain Sintav sat back in his command chair and began to think to himself. The heretics were unpredictable most of the time, but this time the attack made no sense. They had attacked an Imperium research flotilla that had no valuable technology on it or particularly valuable people on it. Ah, then it hit him. The artifact that was floating out in space. That was the reason they attacked. Did they know anything about it? Or was it important to one of the Ruinous Powers? Many possible reasons why they could have attacked, now that he really thought about it. But, it was not his job to wonder why they attacked, that would be the Grey Knights job when they showed up. For now, all they could do was wait and pray to the Emperor for guidance.

Turian Hierarcy command meeting

An old, grizzled turian with a face pockmarked by scars stepped up to the podium. His skin had faded to from the usual dull metallic colors to a sickly white, a sign of age among turians. He had an air of command around him, an air of respect. As soon as he reached the podium, the quiet conversations that had been going on around the room immediately died down. He cleared his throat.

"Commanders, you were called from your respective posts and offices to this meeting for one purpose. I assume all of you are familiar with the Rachni Wars and the centuries-long rebellions that followed?"

Nods of agreement throughout the audience.

"Well, one of our patrols that was patrolling the edges of the Insomnia system was destroyed. Destroyed so fast that they failed to get off a transmission. After the patrol was destroyed, some kind of incredibly advanced jamming signal was broadcast over the entire system, blocking all incoming and outgoing extranet signals. A few galactic hours after the signal was first broadcast, an unidentified alien ship came out of FTL in front of the colony defense force. This ship was over six times the size of the Destiny Ascension. Said ship ignored our hails and proceeded to destroy the entire colony defense fleet without even losing its shields. The ship then used some kind of directed energy weapon on the surface of the planet, but landing troops at the major population centers. Data so far shows that the alien use incredibly powerful handheld weapons and have no qualms about using orbital strikes on civilian population centers. In fact, they seem to be targeting civilian targets, such as hospitals and housing complexs."

One of the turians in the audience raised his hand.

"General, if the signal is blocking incoming extranet bursts, then how do we know all this data?"

"After the defense fleet was destroyed, the signal was lifted."

"Which brings me to the next piece of intel that we have."

The general pressed a few keys on his omni tool and brought up a video screen.

A young turian, probably halfway through his twenties, appeared on screen.

"This is Sergeant Dasktros, of the Insomnia Defense Force. Anyone getting this message, relay it to Hierarchy High Command. We are getting destroyed out here!"

As the sergeant said this, a massive being in bright purple armor that was covered in skulls ran, screaming wildly, into the room. He grabbed the Sergeant by the throat and smashed him headfirst into the metal floor. There was a resounding crack as the turian's skull fragmented all over the floor.

"Spirits preserve us."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**For those of you who think that I deviated from the way that the races actually are in the Warhammer 40k universe, that's cause I kinda did. The races are a little OOC in terms of how they set aside differences and things like that. And yes, the Mass Effect universe is going to get their asses kicked. Specifically the Turian Hierarchy. I didn't like how they are so racist to humans in the game and are so proud and convinced of their superiority, so Warhammer is going to teach them a lesson. Don't get me wrong, I like some turians but their government is too racist and proud. Also, I used the planet name "Macedyn" from Myetel's story The Spirit of Redemption.**

Bridge of Empire of Holy Terra dreadnought _Divine Ascension_

"Captain Sintav, we are exiting the Warp in… three…two…one."

The Imperial dreadnought exited the Warp, right into the middle of the destroyed remains of the Turian fleet.

"Captain! Picking up something on the short range scanners."

"System has it flagged as a Chaos vessel, the one that destroyed the colony of More's Ravine."

"We take the bastards out now then!"

The Imperial dreadnought exited the Warp, right into the remains of the turian defense fleet. The Chaos ship immediately turned away from the planet, spinal mounted main gun roaring to life. The Imperium ship immediately began launching breaching pods towards the Chaos ship, packed with Guardsman. A Thunderhawk flew out of the hangar bay, heading straight for the Chaos vessel.

Turian Hierarchy Assault Fleet

Bridge of dreadnaught _Kyrios_

"How many ships am I getting under my command again?"

"36 sir, not including the _Kyrios_."

"And the objectives are?"

"Enter the Insomnia system, destroy the enemy dreadnaught while landing troops to retake our cities."

The turian fleet exited the Mass Relay as one large fleet before breaking into smaller flotillas. The sight that greeted them was two massive dreadnaughts engaged in combat, each one over six times the size of the Destiny Ascension, which was the largest ship ever built in Council space. The dreadnaughts were firing blasts of dark purple energy at each other and there was hundreds of smaller craft flying around the two larger ones, engaged in a fierce dogfight. Upon entering the system, the turian troop transports decided to move around the two warring dreadnaughts and stealithly landing troops on the planet surface.

Word Bearers Legion Unit _Glorious Sacament_

The Berzerker growled as another alien transport flew over his head. He proceded to vault over the low wall that he was standing behind and move forwards. Up ahead, he could see several xenos moving in a five meter spread, searching for any hostiles. The Berzerker pulled out his chainsword and charged at the aliens. He swung the sword in a wide arc, disemboweling the nearest alien. The other ones all began to raise their various weapons. He swung in a downward arc, splitting the head of one of the aliens into several pieces. Two more aliens were killed when he made another large arc with his chain sword. He grabbed the remaining alien by the throat, lifted him off the ground to look him in the eye. The alien made a pitiful whimpering noise. The Berzerker violently threw the alien's body back, breaking several bones and spraying bright indigo blood all over the ground and the Berzerker's armor. He then threw the body away and proceded forward towards the rally point. Off in the distance, he could see a Space Marine pod streak toward the ground before impacting with an audible thud that could be felt from where the Berzerker was currently standing.

Spectre Saren Arterius was having a bad day. First, his unit had been destroyed by the marauding aliens, now he was alone in the remains of a burnt out house. His unit's mission was to observe the road, and now he was the only one left to inform the command post of any enemy activity. He was now quietly watching as an enemy convoy of tanks and APCS were rolling past, along with hundreds of the enormous soldiers and some of the clawed mechs. He watched as a tank rolled past, a cross at the back. Crucified to the cross, a turian with the tattered remains of civilian clothing still clinging to his battered form. His eyes were gouged out, his chest lacerated with cuts and bruises. The turian was barely clinging to life. Saren managed to concentrate enough to key up his radio and inform the base that they were going to be attacked.

The Berzerker roared in bloodlust as he charged the Space Marine team ahead. They would prove a worthy foe, unlike these pitiful xenos. The Space Marine team looked over to see him charging over the hill with his chainsword in one hand, bolter in the other. The Space Marine team hesitated for a split second before opening fire on the advancing heretic. The Berzerker was riddled with bullets, but he didn't care. He was blinded by bloodlust as he body slammed the first marine to the ground. He brought his chainsword down on the marine's head, dark indigo blood and metal spraying out from the spluttering blade. The largest space marine of the group, one who was not wearing a helmet, yelled for his soldiers to retreat.

"I will take this one. Retreat back to the convoy!"

The Berzerker screamed in pure bloodlust as he swung the chainsword again, this time in a low downward arc to try to take out the captain's knees. The captain responded by slamming the pommel of his sword into the Berzerker's helmet. The Berzerker was knocked off balance but recovered quickly enough to dodge the next sword swing. The Berzerker did a wide kick, straight to the Captain's head. The Captain dodged it, caught the Berzerker's leg in mid air, forced him to the ground, and then stabbed him right through the chest with his chainsword. He then activated the chainsword, shredding his organs and spraying them out of the back of the chainsword. The Captain then looked up, only to see a massive red shape blotting out the sun as it reached down with its massive red claws.

Saren could only watch in awe as the aliens tore through the turian defensive line, taking no casualities or prisoners. His only thought was "what have we gotten ourselves into here?"

Saren watched as a massive, red creature that looked like something from the old turian legends descended from a purple rent in the sky. The creature had massive horns, wings, and carried an enormous sword, big enough to cut several tanks in half with one swing. The creature roared, looked down, and picked up a screaming turian. The creature brought the turian up to look it in the eye, right before he crushed him into a tender, screaming jelly. The creature then shoved the poor turian into his gaping mouth and began to chew. Saren could only watch open mouthed, as the creature smashed through the command post with its massive sword. The creature roared, then bent down, supporting its massive bulk with both its hands and hind legs, then breathed a swath of fire across the remnants of the turian line.

High Orbit over Insomnia

Fleet commander Septimus Oraka could only watch in horror as the remaining dreadnaught turned its attention to his fleet. The smaller ships of the fleet formed up around his dreadnaught, but it was already a lost battle. The ship was six times the size of the Destiny Ascension, which was the biggest ship ever built by any known species. The enemy ship turned on its axis, aligning the massive spinal mounted main gun with his fleet. Right as he realized what was happening, the ship fired its main cannon, sending Warp fire and bolts of purple electricity lancing towards his flotilla. The first shot was a little off, only tearing through one of the exterior battleships and a handful of frigates. The ship fired again, this time the shot tore straight through the middle of the fleet. Alarm klaxons wailed as his ship was torn in half. The reactor core was entirely destroyed, so it didn't even have a chance to go critical. The artificial gravity onboard was suddenly deactivated, and the ship was plunged into cold and darkness as the reserve power went out and all of the vents and hatches opened at once.

The remaining dregs of the Turian assault fleet, led by the dreadnaught of Admiral Valern, went on a desperate run for the systems Mass Relay. The enemy dreadnaught managed to fire off a single spread of the purple fire as they were leaving, destroying the all of the ships of the rear end of the flotilla.

Empire of Holy Terra dreadnaught _Divine Ascension_

"Haha, the filthy creatures barely put up any kind of fight."

"Sir, scans show that a small number of ships managed to escape."

"Damn it! Contact the Imperium. Tell them what we found."

2 human days later

"Captain, our new orders are to pursue the fleeing aliens and attempt to destroy any nearby alien colonies to prevent them from using a staging area."

"Have the Adeptus Cartographes sent us the star charts?"

"Yes sir, the jump to the nearest alien colony should take about an hour."

"Inform me when we are about to arrive."

After an hour spent in Warp travel, the Imperium ship entered the Macedyn system. The colony had a small defense fleet, consisting of a cruiser and ten system defense boats, which were basically frigates without FTL capabilities. The Imperium dreadnaught opened fire as soon as they exited the system, catching the alien fleet in a deadly maelstrom of Warp energy. The fleet was soon destroyed.

"Officer, are there any particular parameters of how we destroy the alien colony?"

"No sir, we can use any and all methods to destroy it."

"Right then, we attach the Mass Relay into the dreadnaught hull, then we catapault it into the planet surface."

"Roger sir, vacuum crews are suiting up now."

The Imperium vessel dragged the system Mass Relay at high speeds until it had enough speed to hit the colony hard, but also enough time to allow the Imperium vessel to escape. The explosion destroyed the entire colony, and created a massive crater in the surface of the planet, a crater deep enough to expose the molten core of Macedyn. Vast plumes of molten rock shot out of the core, creating a swirling pattern around the planet as it was consumed in fire.

Citadel Council Meeting

"Valern, we will step in to negotiate peace."

"NO. It is unnecessary. We will defeat these unknown aliens and then they will become a client race of the Hieracrchy."

"Valern, they dragged have technology that allowed them to destroy an entire planet, we don't even think that they have even taken any casualties in the war against us. They could have a fleet a hundred times the size of our own."

"Tevos, the Hierarchy will win this conflict and order will be restored. Just wait and see."

"The Asari Republics will step in, Valern."

Empire of Holy Terra dreadnaught _Divine Ascension_

"Orders, Captain?"

"We jump to their so-called Citadel and teach their leaders a lesson."

"Imperium high command just sent us a message, you are getting an entire war fleet under your command for this operation."

Citadel

The massive war fleet all exited the Warp as one cohesive unit. The plan was for the heavy dreadnaughts to open fire with long range warp cannons and then for the frigates and cruisers to clean up after them. Then, troop transports would land on the center spire of the Citadel (council tower) and kill the turian leaders, and from there, if the enemy refused to surrender,using their star charts, go to their homeworld and glass it. The dreadnaughts were able to destroy the bulk of the Citadel defense fleet in one surprise attack, with all of the dreadnaughts and most of the smaller ships being destroyed in the opening seconds of the fight.

Council Emergency Meeting

"NO, Valern! Your foolish pride may well have cost all of us our lives. If you had informed us of the attack on Insomnia, we would have negotiated a peace treaty."

"No species has ever attacked us and been victorious. We have severely underestimated these foes."

"We will surrender. It is the only option."

The three Council members looked up to see a large group of heavily armored soldiers advancing through the council chambers, shrugging off the security team's fire like it was nothing. The enemy entourage were all bedecked in heavy armor, the lead one with angel wings jutting out of the side of his helmet. There were also two large, bipedal tank-like things with them. The Space Marine horde reached the Council podium, and the leader stepped forwards.

"Which one of you filthy xenos is Valern?"

"Did you hear that! He speaks perfect turian."

"Foolish mortal. Bow before me, vermin"

Valern, Tevos, and Sur'Kesh all bowed at once. The Space Marine commander stepped forward and drew his chainsword and placed it at Valern's throat.

Tevos chose this moment to speak up.

"Can we negotiate terms of peace?"

"Be quiet vermin"

"Admiral Valern, you have been discovered of ordering an attack on the Imperial fleet Fifth Ascension, led by the dreadnaught Divine Ascension. The punishment for this offense is death."

Before Valern could so much as open his mouth, the Space Marine commander slashed his chainsword across Valern's throat, spewing indigo blood in a wide arc and spattering it all over the other shocked Council Members.

"Can we not negotiate before further violence is necessary?" stammered a shock Tevos.

"No,vermin. If any disgusting alien ships penetrate our territory again we will do much more than destroy your fleets. We will kill every man, woman, and child. Are we understood?"

"Y-Yes. Yes we are."

"Good. Then we will take our leave of you."

The Space Marine horde filed out of the room, leaving the two shocked Councillors staring in disbelief.

Citadel Newsnet report

"Shock across the Citadel and all of Council space as the Citadel was successfully assaulted by an unknown alien species for the first time in over a thousand years. Initial reports set the casualties to just over sixteen thousand, mostly from the defense fleet and the Destiny Ascension, but in the assault on the Council tower, all of the personal bodyguards were killed along with Councillor Valern.


End file.
